


'Twas the Night Before Christmas

by lerougeetlenoir



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Exceptionally Fluffy, F/F, literally just fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-25
Updated: 2017-12-25
Packaged: 2019-02-17 20:23:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13084671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lerougeetlenoir/pseuds/lerougeetlenoir
Summary: On Christmas Eve, Cat and Kara are late for their annual tradition.





	'Twas the Night Before Christmas

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lostinlunar](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lostinlunar/gifts).



“I swear to god, unless that woman arrives within the next fifteen minutes, we. Are. Leaving.” 

Kara rolled her eyes at the sheer melodrama of it all. 

“Yes dear, of course we will. We will absolutely leave without meeting your mother. Or picking up our children. That is something that we will completely do.”

She smiled mildly at the cutting glare being leveled at her from the other side of the car. A decade ago, it would probably have drawn some sniffles and tears. Today, she simply rolled her eyes and smiled. Cat huffed at the ineffectiveness of her tactics.

“I mean it. That demon spawn-“

“Isn’t that you?”

“-was supposed to have them back here by 8 o’clock. It is fifteen past 8 now. In fifteen minutes, it will be thirty passed 8 AND bedtime.”

“The shame.” 

“May I remind you the later our children go to sleep the later we can get started on our annual tradition?” Cat let out another huff, sinking down in her seat and trying her glare out on a rabbit nibbling on the grass next to the car. Feeling pleased when it scurried away seemingly as quickly as possible, she celebrated by immediately sulking again. 

“You do realize she is probably late to bring us back our children because she’s filling them up with sugar, right?” 

“Well, she is a grandmother so that is her wont,” Kara mumbled. Cat glanced at her, distracted by the sight of her wife wiping sugar cookie dust off of her own cleavage. A grin broadened on her face as she leaned over to help.

“At least your mother manages not to fall into that grandmotherly stereotype. I end up having to bring my own chocolate when we go to Midvale. Thank goodness she’s on the sleep detail tonight. Last year was too close a call.” 

“Can you possibly not talk about my mother while you’re holding my boobs?” 

“Oh, aren’t I helping?” The glare might no longer work on Kara anymore, but the pout certainly did. Kara’s eyes zeroed in on Cat’s bottom lip. Licking her lips she dove right in, swallowing Cat’s moan and lifting her onto her lap. When Cat ripped her mouth away to breathe, Kara relocated her mouth to Cat’s throat. 

“Oh god we could have been doing this the whole time,” Cat gasped out. “Are we that old ALREADY?” Kara continued to ignore her, nipping at her skin and swirling her tongue through Cat’s clavicles. Squirming on her lap, Cat’s eyes rolled to the back of her head. Grinning against her skin, Kara began to nip lower, mouth sliding down her wife’s chest toward the edges of her bra. 

“Why is it that every time I see you two, one or the both of you is being defiled?” The voice came low over her shoulder from the open window, pouring ice water through Kara’s body as she pulled away from Cat’s heaving chest. 

“Mrs Grant! Well, you see you were running just a bit late and…” she looked to Cat for help continuing this already excruciating conversation. All for naught, as she saw her wife still hadn’t caught her breath, her throat littered with the rapidly reddening marks of blossoming hickeys. 

“Yes. Quite.” Cat’s mother looked much too pleased with herself. “Alright dears, I’ll see you tomorrow evening.” 

“Goodnight Grandma!” A rather bouncy, blonde six year old yelled as she exited the other vehicle, launching herself upwards to claim her brother’s shoulders, legs swinging from side to side. Carter laughed as he held up his hands to make sure she stayed balanced. 

“Night Grams’,” Carter smiled. “Thanks for taking us to mass.” 

Thankfully, Cat seemed to have gotten a hold of herself by then.

“Yes, thank you mother, I’ll see you tomorrow.” Stepping out of the car, she smiled up at her two (clearly) sugar high children. “Ready you two? Big day tomorrow!”

Kara ambled over, pulling her daughter off of her son’s shoulders. 

“God, Tabitha have you been eating elephants again?” The little girl giggled, floating in her arms for a few nanoseconds. 

“Okay you crazy Kryptonians, the OTHER grandmother is waiting for us back at the house. Everybody in- KARA,” Cat yelled as her wife went flying by, daughter laughing maniacally as they whizzed around the car. 

 

 

“But mommy aren’t you going to bed too?” The little girl yawned out as she fought valiantly to keep her eyes open just a moment longer.

“We are, pumpkin, but you see, I’m afraid we have to wait up for Santa. We placed rather a large order this year, and we need to make sure it’s all accounted for.” Cat ruffled her daughter’s hair affectionately, eyes softening as she twirled golden curls around her finger.

“Oh okay,” Tabitha mumbled out on her grandmother’s shoulder, blue eyes finally slipping closed. Eliza rolled her eyes and made her goodnights, carrying the little girl down the hall while humming softly. Cat could see Kara trying to discreetly wipe her face out of the corner of her eye.

“Don’t even think about it, Keira.” 

Kara turned toward her, smile so big Cat was fairly positive she couldn’t actually see her. 

“Cat, are you sure…” The plea came complete with a pout and a lip tremble. 

“Darling, I’m sure. The tri-state area is also fairly sure it is not up for another super-powered birth,” Cat said, sticking her tongue out at her wife.

The pout was back. But poutier. 

“I thought you said the Grand Canyon was overrated.”

“I’m sure the great state of Arizona and their depleted coffers of tourist money have taken that into account. Now grab the big box out of my office. I know I’ve always said no super powers in the house, but tonight, feel free to do all of the heavy lifting.” 

Turning on the Christmas tree and putting on some very quiet Christmas music, Cat indulged in a rather large glass of scotch. Somehow, every year this part got a little harder. 

“Okay babe here is the big box,” Kara bounced in, looking a little too proud of herself. Cat rolled her eyes affectionately and gave her a light kiss.

“Well, then you start reading through the instructions, and I’ll start laying out the different materials.”

Kara scrunched her face as she opened the box and pulled out not one, but three booklets. 

“Explain to me again why we couldn’t have just gotten her a puppy this year?” 

“After the fiasco with the parrot for Carter for his birthday?”

“… oh yeah.”

Cat counted seven wall panels as she opened the box. Stopped, and then recounted. She looked over at Kara, whose face was practically purple with confusion at the multiple pullouts inside each of the booklets. 

“How many walls do dollhouses typically have?” Cat asked, getting up to pour her wife a glass of rather stiff glass of eggnog. And a rather stiffer one for herself. Over the next two hours they pored over the instruction manuals and the different components. Kara declared this year to be much harder than last years fairy tale castle. Cat was still asking WHY there were seven (7) walls. 

“Well, I think I have an answer,” Kara groaned out, accepting another eggnog and leaning back with her head in her hands. “But it involves wormholes.” 

“Ugh, where’s the phone? This needs reinforcements. We are calling your sister.” 

Hours later, morning came to the rather rum and whiskey depleted Danvers-Grant household on Christmas morning, where Tabitha found her mothers and aunt sprawled out on different couches in the living room, as well as a perfectly put together dollhouse.


End file.
